


Officer de Santa

by OverHillAndUnderTree



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverHillAndUnderTree/pseuds/OverHillAndUnderTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're waiting for Michael to return from a mission when he arrives home in slightly unusual garb. A lovely bit of police role-play follows, and it's smut-licious!<br/>(SORT OF a sequel to 'Pizza, movies, and heists' - my other Michael/Reader fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer de Santa

"I'll be home soon, I'm just dropping Trevor off." Michael said, triumphant that his mission had gone well. You sat in his gorgeous house in Vinewood Hills on the other end of the phone, smiling.  
"Alrighty, safe trip.." you sighed. It was going to be your first time seeing him alone after, well, the hanky-panky. You were anxious that it was going to be awkward, that maybe he was going to regret what had happened (after all, he DID have one too many whiskeys, as did you).  
He didn't want to involve you in this one; he tended to leave you out of any of his dealings with the FIB. You walked outside and sat by the pool. It was a gorgeous, gorgeous day. You lay back in one of the recliners and took off your tank top; you were wearing a bikini top underneath it, and you decided out of laziness to keep your shorts on over your bikini bottoms.  
Michael said it wasn't a dangerous mission, but you still worried. You hated him being involved with the FIB, and you hated Franklin being pulled into it too. You knew that he was just stealing a couple of cars from jacked-up teenagers for them, but you knew that this shit worked like drugs.You start small; a bit of weed here, some hash there, and you end up a meth addict living in a trailer on Sandy Shores.

You fell asleep there in the sun, worrying as usual about your older brother figure and your new, well... what was Michael to you? You barely knew him, yet you'd told him far more than even Franklin knew about you. And not to mention the incredibly passionate sex.  
You dozed there for a while and dreamt of Michael. You dreamt about his broad shoulders, his tall shape, his shocking blue eyes, and his lips. You dreamt that he leaned in on the deck chair and planted a tender, brief kiss on your lips. It felt so real, so vivid!  
Wait, did you just feel a bug land on your lips or something? You opened your eyes to a shape looming over you, lips pressed against yours. You panicked for a moment before realising it was Michael.  
"Michael" you beamed, although sleepily, as he stood up. "Glad to see you made it back in one piece." Michael said nothing, just stood there. You raised an eyebrow up at him and took a second to observe him. You laughed out loud.  
"What in good FUCK are you wearing?" you giggled, still unable to hold in the laughing.  
"Ma'am, I'm going to need to ask you to step off the deck chair." he said bluntly. He looked so, so ridiculous. He was wearing an LSPD officer's uniform; a brown shirt and pants, grey tie, silly aviator glasses, gun holstered by his belt next to a pair of handcuffs. You couldn't help but think he looked hot, past all the silliness.  
You stood up, unintentionally obliging to what he'd asked. "Was this gear part of the mission, ~officer~?" you chuckled, poking his gold 'LSPD' badge. "You look ridiculous."  
"Disrespecting an officer of the law, that's a criminal offence, young lady." he said, suddenly grabbing your wrist that was fiddling with his badge and reaching for his handcuffs. He locked one of the cuffs rather uncomfortably tightly around your right wrist before grabbing your other hand and doing the same, turning you around so that the cuffs held your hands behind your back. You struggled feebly against them, a little amused. "Michael, what the fuck are you doing?" you asked, incredibly confused. Were you in some sort of weird body-switch movie where Michael's mind gets swapped with some LSPD goon's?  
"That's officer De Santa, and you're under arrest." my God, you figured it out. You think you knew what he was doing. Was this ~foreplay~??

"What are the charges, officer?" you asked meekly. You turned your head so that you could see his face and he suddenly grabbed your waist from behind, resting his head on your neck and kissing your shoulder. "Seducing an officer of the law on the job. You should know better than to lie in a police officer's home wearing so little. You'll have to be taught a lesson." his gentle kissing turned into biting. He made small indents on your neck and you were very aware that the two of you were still outdoors as the slight breeze nipped at the wet area he left on your neck from his tongue.  
He lifted you up into his arms and threw you over his shoulder, one hand on your back and the other supporting your legs. You swooned; you were delighted! Things weren't awkward between you and Michael at all, they were even better than before!  
He carried you upstairs into his bedroom and threw you roughly down onto his bed, standing up next to the bed where you lay panting, staring at you with hungry, lust filled eyes. "You've made me lose control, ma'am. You'll have to face the consequences." he said with a grin, loosening his tie and opening the top button of his shirt. He threw his aviators on the floor and climbed on top of you like a tiger. He kissed you forcefully and passionately, his tongue hungry for a taste of you, and you were more than happy to oblige. You hummed into the kiss as he tore the button of your shorts open and tugged them off you, leaving only your string-tied bikini on.  
You wriggled your arms under you, longing to get free to touch his chest or put your hands in his hair. It was infuriating not being able to respond to his hot passion and you felt completely under his command. Not that you minded.  
"Michael, the handcuffs..." you began, but he bit down on your bottom lip immediately in response. "Officer De Santa." he growled, making his way down your body to your bikini bottoms. He grabbed one of the knots in the side with his teeth and tore it open easily, removing the garment entirely. He kissed the exposed skin gently, trailing from your stomach to your inner thigh. He grabbed your right leg and put it over his shoulder. He teased you painfully, kissing and touching everywhere except for the place you wanted him to. He looked up at you from your groin and grinned as you grunted in frustration.  
"What's the matter, young lady? Have you got a problem with the way I'm working?" he asked wryly, continuing to suck the inside of your thigh.

"Officer," you breathed. "Too slow..." you were embarrassed. You weren't any good at dirty talk, and he knew it.  
As if he was given a new lease of life, his mouth immediately met your throbbing sex, tongue swirling around your clitoris. You gasped and threw your head back in pleasure and surprise. He was rewarding you for obliging to his little officer fantasy. Your head was becoming fuzzy as his tongue did incredible things to you, occasionally making his way into your entrance. You moaned loudly, unable to keep in the sounds that were letting him know that you were enjoying it. You were begging him not to stop without using words.  
As pleasurable as this was, you longed for his gorgeous hard member that you knew was waiting under that uniform. Your aching insides remembered the feel of him; how thick he was, his length, the noises he made... everything. You were desparate for him and it was all you could think about.  
"Officer... de Santa," you panted. He stopped momentarily and gazed up at you again. "Have you learned your lesson?" he started backing away from you, standing up again. He looked down at you with sultry eyes, undoing his belt slowly and licking his lips. You noticed, as his member slipped out of his underwear over his trousers (he had kept them on, almost definitely to make you feel more naked), that he wasn't quite as hard as he had been the first time you made love.  
You sat up in the bed and knelt there, staring at his manhood desparately. "I've learned my lesson, officer. Maybe I could redeem myself somehow?"  
He noticed how intensely you were staring at his member, grinning widely and approaching the bed. You knelt forward so that you were at eye level with his gorgeous cock.

"I suppose I can allow it" he said, placing a hand on your cheek before you lovingly licked the tip of his penis, making him inhale sharply. Not having the use of your hands was a pain, but you were confident you could pull it off with just your mouth. Slowly as he had teased you, you maneuvered your head under him so you could lick his underside; trailing the bottom of his cock from the base to the tip with your tongue. You felt his hand tense up on your cheek as you wrapped your lips around him, beginning a bobbing motion with your head. You let your tongue swirl around his tip and he loved it. "Oh, wow, baby that's incredible," he moaned, stroking your hair as you pleasured him. You felt him growing harder in your mouth and it made you hotter than ever, knowing that you were pleasuring him. His quiet hums of appreciation and his occasional saying your name was enough to drive you mad. You most definitely had a thing for his voice.  
"Slow down there darling, you don't want the fun to end so soon, do you?" he asked, grinning widely and pulling himself from your mouth. You smiled, tasting precum in your mouth. "Was that a little too much for you, officer?" you teased, winking at him. With great force he pushed you back down onto your back and climbed atop you, his penis rubbing along your wet sex, teasing you.  
"Easy there, sugar. I still haven't properly taught you what happens to dirty girls who try to take advantage of an officer's weak spots..." his tip ran up and down your folds, teasing your clit. You couldn't see his face clearly through your blind lust, and you lifted your hips for him.  
"Teach me officer, please." you begged, writhing beneath him as he watched your frustration. He chuckled softly and gently and kissed your forehead. "You asked for it, ma'am."  
With one strong and sudden push, he entered you and you were plunged into pure bliss. Your mouth opened and no sound came out. You were completely dazed, all you could think about and all you could feel was this man's cock inside of you.  
The sounds that he made as he thrust in and out of you were music to your ears. "Fuck, you're even hotter than before." he panted, no longer able to keep himself in character. "Legs around me" he commanded, and you were delighted to oblige. He was even deeper in you now. Four strong, quick thrusts and one gentle, lingering thrust. You felt close. Your hands ached behind your back, they ached to caress him and show him your appreciation for his beautiful work. You felt amazing; all of his teasing had only proved to make you more turned on than you'd ever been, and you were close to climax.  
Michael's face was so close to yours, and he kissed you gently as he thrust into you. "C'mon baby, cum for me" he said as your moans intensified, no longer able to contain them. You were entirely at his mercy. "I want to feel you tighten around me (Y/N), cum." he commanded in that gorgeous voice of his. What else could you do? His rough voice in your ear sent you spiralling into your climax, and he moaned in appreciation as your insides squeezed him. You called out his name several times as he continued to thrust into you through your climax, completely numbing you to any other feeling other than this utter explosion within you.  
Michael breathed your name as you felt his warm load inside of you, filling you and making you cry out one last time. He kissed you again before removing himself and laying down beside you, cradling you close to him. You lay there for a moment before asking him nicely to take your handcuffs off.  
"oh, fuck, I actually forgot I'd put those on" he said, reaching into his pocket for his key and putting himself back into his trousers. He propped himself up on one elbow and you turned your back to him so he could gingerly release the cuffs from you. He caressed your wrists as he did so, and you stretched your arms before turning back to face him. "I didn't!" you chuckled, nuzzling into his neck. He looked down at you, his brow furrowed with worry. "I didn't hurt ya, did I?" he asked with genuine concern. You laughed, planting a brief kiss on his lips. "Quite the opposite, ~officer~" you laughed and patted his arm playfully. "Don't make me want to go again, (Y/N)" he said, a serious expression on his face. It soon turned to one of mischief. "You loved it though" he teased you, mimicking your moans and tickling your sides. "oh, officer!" he teased, unable to control his laughter. You laughed just as much, telling him to shut the fuck up. You were really, completely comfortable with Michael now and you feel like he was with you, too.


End file.
